


Clarification

by Leni



Series: Cataclysm [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Rumbelle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “We need to stop meeting when my dad is under pain medication.”





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pain

Neal had expected the pizza delivery, but wasn’t disappointed to find the sheriff at the doorstep instead. “Hello, Emma,” he said, smiling in greeting. “We need to stop meeting when my dad is under pain medication.”

Emma’s lips twitched a little. “I’m sorry about what happened,” she told him, adopting a grave tone. “I was hoping to talk with Mr. Gold?”

He shook his head. “Sorry. Unless it’s an emergency I’m not waking him up. Doctor’s orders.”

“He’s listening to Whale?”

Neal chuckled. “I’m here, so he has to. Otherwise he would be running around town, making sure the populace knows he’s suffered no damage, and probably raining vengeance on that little hothead.” He watched Emma’s knowing smile falter at the last. “Ah,” he sighed, “you come in defense of the hothead.”

“She’s eighteen, Neal, and terrified.”

“My dad is in his fifties, and with a weak heart. Witness me not giving a damn about the girl who assaulted him.”

Emma sighed. “Fair point. But… I have a soft spot for pregnant teenagers, all right?”

“Pregnant?”  Neal frowned. “Damn. Pop probably won’t go very far, then. Don’t tell anyone, but his soft spot is children.”

“I’ve noticed,” she told him. “I’d still rest easier if Ashley didn’t have to worry at all.”

Neal thought it over. “Then you need to offer a bigger bone, sheriff. Anything you can do for my father to distract him?” At her reluctant frown, he gave an understanding smile. “Not the easiest path, I know, but everything has a price.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I’ve heard that before.”

“I’ve heard it my whole life,” Neal responded, chuckling a little. “Now, you have only a couple days until I return to New York and Pop runs free. What about we juggle some ideas over dinner, see if we come up with something appropriate?”

Emma’s eyes widened, but after a beat she nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun.” Her smile slipped when he only stared at her. “Something wrong?”

“No,” he said automatically, but the truth was that Neal hadn’t expected her to agree so easily to his suggestion. Having learned the importance of honesty in new relationships, and unwilling to repeat his father’s mistakes, he took a deep breath. “This is a date, right?”

“…Right.”

“Um. It’s just that last year there was that new guy in your life. You seemed very… well, focused.”

Her rejection had surprised him then, since they had been getting along so well, but Neal understood that company and conversation over an afternoon - which, in hindsight, she might have been doing to distract him from fretting uselessly over his hospitalized father - wasn’t grounds to get upset over being turned down. Besides, her eyes had lit up at the mention of her boyfriend, and how could he be bitter over someone’s happiness? Through the following months, Neal had been happy to watch Emma from afar, and though he hadn’t been looking for signs that her relationship had ended so he could sweep in, he liked to believe that he would have noticed if she was going through a rough spot.

“It seemed serious,” he finished. “I’m sorry that it didn’t work out, I guess.”

“Oh, no. Henry and I are doing great!” 

Emma laughed at his look.

“Sorry. I never explained - and honestly, back then I didn’t really want to get into it with a near stranger.” She gave a little shrug. “I’m a little shocked the gossip never reached you, to be honest. But to summarize: the ten-year-old boy I gave up for adoption tracked me down all the way to Boston and decided he wanted to get to know me. Whole reason I ended up in Maine, really.” She chuckled, fondness suffusing her smile. “It’s been crazy. I landed right in the middle of a feud between his other mother _and her stepdaughter_.” She raised a hand. “Don’t ask, long story. Regina had me between her sights for the longest time, and I can’t say I blame her even if she went _nuts_. But we’re finally working it out, so I finally got time and energy for a date - if you’re still interested, that is.” Her eyes searched his, though she didn’t lose her hopeful smile. “Though I can’t think that the guy who ran away and changed his name, then returned home in a move worthy of daytime soaps, would judge my family life as too crazy.”

“Touché.” Neal laughed. “And you don’t even know the rest of the story.”

Her eyebrows shot up with curiosity.

Since he had no one else who would understand his fondness for the people who made his life crazy, he indulged her. “My future stepmother leaves me cookies with little notes at my doorstep, and our whole building believes we’re dating. My mistake? Telling Pop, who told Belle. Now she makes sure to call him ‘Mr. Gold’ when anyone’s within hearing, and he just follows her lead and acts all formal. The perfect father- and daughter-in-law.” He shuddered a little. “It’s the creepiest thing ever, and it only gets worse when they’re cuddling in my couch, laughing it out together.” Neal obviously wasn’t as uncomfortable as he pretended, since he aimed an optimistic grin at Emma. “That crazy enough?”

Emma closed her mouth, which had gaped a little during his tale. “I don’t know why I’m surprised,” she said at last. “Your dad is exactly the kind of person who would enjoy playing such a joke on a host of strangers.”

Neal had to nod in agreement. “So, we have a deal?”

Both laughed at his phrasing.

“A date,” he rectified, blushing a little at the slip. “Do we have a _date?_ ”

Emma smiled. “Sure,” she said. “If you think you can handle mine, I’ll deal with yours.”

  


The End  
12/07/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great!


End file.
